When Darkness Falls
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: Sequel to Broken Austin and Ally are now 23 years old and eight years have passed since that night. The night when it all happen eight years back Megan and her friends go missing
1. Ally's POV 1

**Hey everyone I'm back from the dead! While I was fighting for my life I started thinking about this story. Anyway I wanted to thank that guest that gave me this idea. Anyway while I was gone I planned this story carefully and slowly so it would be a great story. The length of this story will be at least 20 chapters long. Well let's get this story started!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up by the sound of the alarm clock it was a Friday. I looked to my right and saw Austin sleeping.

"Austin c'mon it's the first day back," I said we were both teachers I was a fifth grade teacher and Austin was a tenth grade English teacher.

"Ugh give me five more minutes!" he said

"Austin c'mon we have to get Jake to day care!" I said and pulled off the covers.

He got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom, I got in the shower and I said," Austin you better not be going back into bed!"

"I'm not, I'm going to get Jake ready for daycare," he said and walked out of the bathroom

I got out of the shower and Austin said," He is still sleeping can you get him,"

"Sure I will," I said

"Ally do you know what is strange?" he said

"What is it Austin?" I asked

"I'm twenty three and I haven't grown any facial hair," he said

"Weird," I said and started blow drying my hair

After I was done I went into Jake's room and I said," Jake c'mon baby boy its time for daycare,"

I carried him out of bed and went into the kitchen on my way to the kitchen Austin was in bed and I said," Jake do you want to scare daddy?"

He nodded in excitement and I said," Ok on the count of three we are going to scream,"

"One, two, three!" we both started screaming on the top of our lungs and Austin fell out of bed and I said," C'mon Austin get your ass in the shower,"

I went to the kitchen and started feeding him his breakfast.

"C'mon on Jake it's not that bad, look at mommy she likes it," I tried it and I spit it all out.

"Okay fine I will feed you oatmeal," I said and started making it

Austin came in and said," He spit it all out didn't he?"

"Yes, damn it's hard to feed him," I said

"How about I feed him and you get dress," he said

"Are you sure he could be a pain in the ass when it comes to feeding," I said

"Sure I got it and now get dress," he said

I went to my closet and got my black dress with white dots on it then put it on.

When I finish my makeup and my hair I went to see how Austin was doing with the baby and to my surprise Austin was feeding him like he been doing it for years in reality it's me that feeds the baby because Austin is either grading papers, sleeping, or at school.

"Wow Austin you are really good that this I thought he would be throwing a fit right now," I said

"Na it's not bad," he said with a smile

I got Jake ready for daycare and I said," Austin I'm leaving now see you later,"

"Ok by hun," he said and we kissed then I left

I dropped Jake off at daycare then I went to school.

"Okay class I hope you had a great Thursday night let's get to work if we want to get our weekend started!" I said excited

"Mrs. Moon we all have a question for you," Brian asked

"Yes Brian what is it?" I said

"At age sixteen did something happened to you?" He asked

I looked at him and said," What do you mean?"

"Well my sister and I were looking up murder cases and we found one that mention you and your husband that you all were in a basement and this psycho man was beating you up and raped all of you, but Mr. Moon brother died because he broke many veins in his chest," he said with a sad look on his face

Then a girl named Pauline asked," Mrs. Moon what is rape?"

"That is something you have to ask your parents Pauline," I said with a smile

"So did that happen," Shion asked

"Well I don't want to talk about it, so let's get to work," I said

"So it did happen!" Brain yelled

"Brian go to the office now!" I yelled

Brian walked out of the class room and the whole class looked shocked at I yelled because I never yelled at someone before.

After school Brianna and Brian stayed after class so I could talk to them.

"Okay Brian I understand what you looked up last night was a murder case of Jake Moon didn't you," I asked

"Yes, but it was on a website of Miami's coldest cases," he said

"Brian that did happen to me when I was sixteen that case was true, I know you are shocked right now, but it's going to be our little secret from the class okay," I said

"You got a deal Mrs. Moon and I'm sorry that happen to you," he said

"Its okay that goes for you too Brianna do not tell your friends about this conversion," I said with a smile

"Don't worry I won't," she said with a smile

They both left the room and I turned off the lights then I walked to my car, then the principle came up to me and said," Hi Ally I talked to Brian and I told him what happen to you when you were sixteen, I'm sorry about the drama you do not have to tell your students about it if you do not want to, if they make you feel weird with ten year olds,"

"Oh okay thank you," I hugged her and got into my car.

I picked up Jake at daycare and went home when I got home I started cooking dinner and Jake was playing with his toy trucks.

**Twelve o'clock at night**

I just put Jake in bed and I said," Man that child is a hand full,"

"What a day, those fifth graders really ask you that?" he asked

"Yes it was a surprised to me too," I said

"Well my students do not know what happened," he said

"That is good, the problem with my students is that they truly don't understand," I said

"Hey you know who I haven't seen in a while," I said

"Who?" he said

"Megan and your mom," I said

"Megan is now fifteen and she has a boyfriend," he said with a smile

"That's cute," I said

The phone started ringing and Austin answered it after a few minutes he dropped it and I asked," Austin what happened?"

"Megan and her friends went missing," he said shocked


	2. Megan's POV 2

**Megan's POV**

I was getting ready for school it was a Friday and my boyfriend Gabriel and my best friend Angela were going to the mall after school.

"Hey mom remember that we are going to the mall tonight," I said

"Okay honey remember to be back at ten okay," mom said

"Okay I love you mom," I said while walking out the door

"Love you too," she said

I started walking to school and I was thinking tonight is that night that my brother was raped by my jack ass dad, my friends always asked me who my dad was I told them that I never knew who my dad was. Of course I lied to them about my dad I don't want to tell him that my dad killed five families, killed my brother, and abused and raped Austin and Ally. My dad killed himself eight years ago everything got better.

"Hey babe!" Gabriel hugged me from the behind

"Hey Gabriel what's up?" I asked

"Not much just excited to hang out with my beautiful girlfriend and her best friend after school," he said and kiss me on the cheek

"Aww you are so sweet," I said and kiss him on the check

"Hey anything for my beautiful girlfriend," he said

As we were walking to school Gabriel asked," Hey there is a bunch of rumors going around about you,"

"Really what is it about?" I asked

"They are saying that you have a dead brother and the two other people that were with her were raped and abused in many disturbing ways," he said

"Well babe that is true it's been eight years since that happen Jake has been under ground for eight years, my dad's remains has been in the bottom of the ocean for eight years, and Austin and Ally had been scar for eight years," I said

"Wow Lea I had no idea," Gabriel said

"Yeah because I didn't want anyone to know that my dad was mentally ill," I said

We walked to school in silence and when we got there we just went to our classes without talking.

At lunch Angela came up to me and said," Hey Megan Gabriel told me what your dad was like and I wanted to say that happen to your family,"

"Its fine really I'm just upset that my brother died eight years ago," I said

"You had a brother, I'm sorry Megan," she said

"It's fine, really anyway we have really exciting plans this afternoon right?" I said with a smile

"Oh yeah that's right I can't wait!" she said

Then Gabriel came along and said," Hey guys what's up,"

"Not much really we are just talking about our plans," I said

"That's good anyway we only have to get threw two more classes then the weekend is ours!" he said

"Wow Gabriel you are really excited," Angela said

"Yeah because we get to be out late and it's a Friday night!"

The bell rang and lunch was over.

I walked into Algebra two class and everyone looked at me I started to wonder if they knew the truth because Gabriel was really bad with secrets, but I still loved him because I have many secrets of my own.

"Ok class settle down class has begun for forty five minutes you are mine," Ms. A said I think what she was trying to say was you guys are my bitches for almost an hour.

As I was trying to keep focus in class, but I could stop thinking about what had happen eight years ago when I was just seven years old and I was at my friend Amy house not caring or knowing what was going on, and sadly that was the last time I seen Jake alive. I regret going to Amy's house I wished I stayed with Jake, but I knew if I didn't go I would had been one of his victims so Jake saved my life and the sad part I can never repay that favor.

Then a prep girl next to me passed me a note and it said, _hey emo bitch are you planning a rape this weekend and end up like your daddy._

Ok just because I have bangs, wear band t-shirts, and love metal and rock does not mean I'm emo I have been getting bullied ever since the world about what happen to Austin, Ally, and Jake. They think I was the one who was harassing my dad that night, but in reality my dad did that to Jake and Austin for years and he did that to Ally because he was afraid that she would run and tell the police what had happen.

When algebra was over I was walking out of the class and the preps said," Oh look at the emo bitch she is breathing she should have been dead many years ago,"

"Girls office now I will make sure you guys get ISS **(in school suspension) **for a week!" Mrs. A yelled

The girls rolled their eyes and walked to the office.

I went to English the last class of the day, we had to write an essay explaining if you could change people's mind about you what would you make them believe?

I wrote down saying that I would tell them that it wasn't my fault that Jake died and I'm not like my father. I know this was wrong, but I also put down that this essay was stupid because no matter how hard I tried nobody besides Gabriel and Angela knew me that well.

When the final bell rang I ran out of class and found Gabriel and Angela I said," Hey are you ready to go to the mall?"

"Hell yeah let's go!" they both yelled

We walked six miles to get there I talked about how we may not deal with the stupid preps for a week they were pretty excited.

When we got there we went straight to hot topic we brought a bunch of new shirts then we just explored and just had fun.

By the clock hit nine we started heading home and we were walking in the dark and I said," This is so creepy what if a rapist picks us up and kidnaps us?"

"Oh Megan that is not going to happened," Angela said

We were about two miles away from my house then someone with a station wagon grabbed us all and threw us in his car and drive away I yelled," Who are you!"

"Oh Megan I have been waiting to get you and I finally got you!" he yelled

My heart sank to the bottom of my feet I knew what happen to Jake, Austin, and Ally was going to happen to us.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed these two chapters, every Friday or Saturday because on Saturdays I sometimes have to go to school for half a day, I will update with two chapters for the next ten weeks yes people ten weeks this story will go on! :D If you guys have ideas or request please PM I don't bite! **

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT :D**


	3. Ally's POV Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed the last two chapter and are you ready to find out what happens to Megan? Ok let's get started!**

**Enjoy :)**

"What do you mean she has gone missing?" I asked Austin the mall was only eight miles away how can she go missing I thought

"I don't know my mom said she was supposed to be home at ten, but they never showed up," he said

"Ok what do you want to go tomorrow or you want to wake up Jake and let Trish and Dez watch him for the weekend," I said praying that we will leave tomorrow because it was two hours to get there and Trish and Dez were probably sleeping

"Let's go right now I can't sleep knowing that my little sister has gone missing," Austin said

We packed our clothes and I said," Are you sure you don't want to go tomorrow?"

"I'm sure let's get Jake's stuff and start heading over there," he said

We woke up Jake and packed his stuff then headed for Trish and Dez house they got married just this year and to my surprise they are a great couple.

"Jake you are going to stay with Trish and Dez during the weekend please behave," I said in a soft voice, but then I realized that he was asleep

When we got to Trish and Dez house I walked up to the door and I knocked them Dez opened the door he was in his rubber duck pajamas he said," Austin, Ally what is going on its twelve in the morning,"

"We have a family emergency and we have to leave right now so we were wondering if you could watch him during the weekend?" I said

Trish come she said," Ally what are you doing here?"

"We were wondering if you can watch Jake while we are gone for the weekend?" I said I was praying that they will say yes because we have so many things to worry about right now.

"Sure we will watch him, but you have to tell us what is going on and how long we have to watch him," Trish said

"Ok we will be back on Sunday night and Megan has gone missing," Austin said

"Austin that is so weird this is the night that happened eight years ago, you know that right?" Dez said

"Yes we do, I doubt my dad has come back from the dead," Austin said

"Ok I think you guys should start heading over there," Trish said

"Yeah here is Jake you have a bed right?" I asked Trish and Dez were going to have a baby, but they lost it to a miscarriage it was a hard time for them you are probably wondering why I asked that well I thought maybe they put it in storage or something.

"Yes we still have the crib," she said while taking Jake into her arms

"Ok goodnight guys thanks again," I said while smiling

"Anytime, good luck," they said and shut the door

We got in the car and I said," Well that was nice of them I thought they were going to make up some excuse to get out of it,"

"Well they just had a miscarriage so maybe they wanted a baby around, to try be happy," he said

As we were driving and I said," I still remember that day clearly,"

"Me too, in the basement scared out of our minds thinking about death now looking back I always thank god we are not there anymore or we are still alive," Austin said

"Yesterday while I was teaching class I was thinking why did Jake have to die why couldn't he lived like we did," I said

"Ally if Jake did survive his chest would have been so beat up that he would be living in pain," Austin said

"True, but he deserved so much more," I said

We drove the rest of the way in silence when we got there Austin's mom hugged Austin and just cried I said," Mrs. Moon how long have you been awake?"

"Along time my dear, I can't sleep knowing that Megan's missing," Mrs. Moon said

"Are you sure she is not with other friends," Austin asked

"I'm sure we called all of them there is no sigh of them," she said

"Speaking of the other parents are they here?" I asked

"Yes they are the police is searching the whole town for them right now we are just waiting for information," Mrs. Moon said

"Are they all staying the night?" I asked

"Yes they are we have plenty of guest room so I figure we all stay here over night," she said

We walked inside and Mrs. Moon said," Ok everyone this is Austin and Ally my son and daughter in law, Austin and Ally this is Gabriel's parents Mr. and Mrs. Willison, and that is Mr. and Mrs. Dennis Angela's parents,"

"Hello it is nice to meet you all," Austin said with a smile and shook everyone's hand

I just said," Hello," I was so tried it was two in the morning and I was up since five forty five.

I asked Austin," Babe do you want to go to bed?"

"Yes I do we have a long day of searching tomorrow," Austin said

"Mom we are going to bed because we are going to search all day tomorrow,"

"Ok honey let me show you were your room is at," she said

We went upstairs and she showed us our room she said," Let me know if you need anything,"

"Ok goodnight Mrs. Moon," I said

We change clothes and went to bed Austin said," Ally do you think she will be alive when we find her,"

"I think she will be alive and her friends will be too," I said and went to sleep in his arms

The next day the police come to the neighborhood and all the neighbors come to the lawn the police asked," Did you guys see anything last night that you might want to report?"

A young girl maybe about eighteen started walking towards us with an old man with hot topic bags she said," Excuses me I think you might want to hear this,"


	4. Megan's POV Chapter 4

**Megan's POV**

We were in the back of the station wagon scared out of minds I was praying to god that someone saw us.

"Were are we going!" I yelled

"Far away from here," he snapped back

We did stop at some point because the car needed gas and Gabriel said," Shit what the hell is going to happen to us?"

"I do not know Gabriel I don't even know if we are going to survive this," I said

"Hey guys stop being such babies about this, I think the police already know that we are missing and we will be out of here in a day or two just keep calm," Angela said

"You know a weird thing you said Angela Ally Dawson has said that when she was trapped in a basement and one of her friends died from that," I said pissed off

"Well they escaped a day later so no need to worry," she said

He got back into the car and said," If you make one little peep you are going to wish you didn't have a mouth,"

We drove the night turned into day we arrived were we need to be it was in the middle of nowhere and the streets were nowhere to be seen it was just peer country I thought where the hell are we?

He took a gun out of the car and yelled," You guys are mine now and you better listen up you are going to do whatever I want you to do, or you will die or I will have mercy on you and just torment you,"

He said," Do you see that barn right now?"

We all nodded and he yelled," All of you will enter that barn lets go people!"

We all walked as fast as we could and when we enter I saw three nude tried up looked teens about our age the man said," The boy is named Eddie, the girl is Suzie, and the other boy is James they have been here for three months,"

He closed the stead door and grabbed my and stripped me naked, then he did it to Gabriel, and Angela.

He tied up my hands and tied me up to the pole, tied up Gabriel and Angela to another pole.

"If any of you try to escape you will get shot and more than likely you will bleed out," he yelled

He turned around and yelled," Suzy lets go to the car,"

He untied her from the pole and yanked her outside, then James said," She is going to get it hard,"

I looked at him and I said," How do you know?"

"She tried to escape, but since she was great that sex with him and has a good body he gives her a change," Eddie said

"What does he do to the guys?" Gabriel asked

"He doesn't play the game of drop the soap all he does his make out with you and touch you, with girls he wears protect and gives them pills so he doesn't lose his sex toys is what he likes to call us," Eddie said

"Wow that is so horrible how old are you guys?" Angela asked

"Eddie is fourteen, Suzie is thirteen, and I'm fifteen how old are you guys?" James asked

"We are all fifteen, so how did you all meet?" I asked

"I will tell you when you are ready," James said

"Ok where are you guys from?" I asked

"I'm from Dallas Texas, Eddie is Miami, and Suzy is from Savannah Georgia," James said

"How so he took you from all over the place," Gabriel said

"Yes he did and we move around a lot just being here for three months," James said

"So when he knew that the police were after him in Dallas he just packed up this stead and got out of there?" Gabriel asked

"Yes he and when he finds out the police are after him he will quickly pack everything up get us same clothes and make you pretend that he is our dad," he said

"Damn hopefully they will find him," I said

"They are not I thought that many times and he was always quicker than the police so I were you I will just say we are stuck here," Eddie said

"Well you should not give up hope because they will catch him," Angela said

"I like that you are being positive in this, but just don't get your hopes up," James said

Just then the man come back in and said," Ok there are rules rule number one you may not leave this barn unless you have permission, two you will be given food by your rewards, three you must know that nobody is going to save you,"

Wow this dumb ass thinks he can take away the word called hope, I thought.

He brought Suzy back she had a black eye and he said," And if you even think about escaping ask Suzy how her punishment went,"

He tied her up and he said," Since none of you gave me crap you all get food tonight, don't even try escaping,"

He left and I asked" Suzy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine he just beat me up," she said a soft voice

"You are only in eighth grade right?" Angela asked

"Yes I was in eighth grade before I was kidnapped," she said

"I'm sorry that you will have to repeat it," Gabriel said

"For once repeating eighth grade is not the worst thing in the world," she said in a soft voice

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"Three months," she said

Poor Suzy she is trying her best to escape, but she keeps failing maybe one day she will be able to do it without getting caught.

"I'm sorry that this happen to you at such a young age," I said

"You don't have to feel bad for me," she said in a soft voice

Then the man come back in and said," I forgot my wallet,"

"Who are you," I asked because this whole time except when he was getting gas he was wearing a ski mask

He slowly took off his mask.

**CLIFFHANGER I hope you enjoyed these two chapters and see you all next week to see what happens!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT :)**


	5. Ally's POV 5

**Hey guys I'm sorry about chapter four, but don't worry it's up now :) Anyway I hope you guys had a great valentine's day and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Enjoy :)**

"Yes do you have any information about this case?" The police offer said

"Yes you see last night I was going to sleep and I see these kids walking then this man wearing a mask pull them into a white station wagon, I tried to tell my grandpa what had happen he didn't listen so today I was walking my cat before I left completely I found these hot topic bags," she said

"The reason why I didn't listen to you was because I thought you forgot to take your pill," he said

"She has to take medication?" The police officer asked

"Yes she has schizophrenia and aspersers so I thought so was just imagining if I knew it was real I would have called the police," he said

"Hey today we were going to start looking for them do you want to help us?" I asked

She looked at her grandpa and yelled," C'mon grandpa we can really help them!"

"Ugh fine, but who is going to take care of black star?" he asked

"She can come with us!" she said

I was praying that her grandpa would say yes because I think she could help us since she knew what direction he went and would help us find her.

"Okay fine let's get black star and hit the road," he said

They left and Austin said," Do you think she can help us?"

"Well they know which direction they went and she knows what the car looks like so I think she can be a big help to us," The police officer said

We went inside to pack food got ready to go and when we went outside they were back and she said," We are ready!" also she had a black cat with her.

"What is your name?" I asked because we didn't get her name

"Savannah I'm eighteen years old!" she said in a happy tone

Well at least we know how old she is too I thought, we drove to her house and I asked," Ok Savannah where did the car go after a man picked them up?"

"It went that way! She pointed to the right

"Ok she said that way Austin!" we started driving into the city

"Hey Austin did your dad have a white station wagon?" Mrs. Moon asked

"Yes, but it was stolen after the house burned down," Austin said

"Yeah, but a lot of things were stolen after the accident like your dads safe and one thousand dollars," Mrs. Moon said

"I'm getting a strange feeling about this," I said I didn't know what to think I was so scared that Austin's dad could still be alive

"Well his remains were in the basement and they were his right?" Austin asked

"Well I don't know any more they could be possibly that it's not your dad at the bottom of the ocean," Mrs. Moon said

My heart sank when she told us that because there is a chance that Austin's dad could still be alive and that fact made me so sick that I told Mrs. Moon," Can we please take a stop I think I'm going to be sick,"

She quickly made a call to everyone that we needed to stop about five minutes later we stopped at a gas station and I threw up so much.

"Whoa Ally my dear are you ok?" Mrs. Moon asked

I couldn't talk because I was still gagging and then Savannah came in my stall she asked," Do you want to take some medication?"

I nodded and she gave me some Advil and she asked," Hey Ally do you want to ride with my Grandpa and Black star we will sure like some company!"

"Sure I would love to ride along," I said with a smile

As we were walking out of the bathroom I told Austin that I was riding along with Savannah and her grandpa.

I got into the car with Savannah and her grandpa I asked," Excuse me sir I didn't get your name,"

"My name is Victor Madison, but you can call Victor," he said

I got into the back seat with Savannah and I asked," Does Black star have a middle name?"

"Yes its Andy I named her after Andy Biersack my hero," she said

"Who is Andy Biersack?" I asked

"Grandpa, put on some black veil brides songs on we need to show her who they are," she said

We listen to them I have to admit they sounded pretty good we were having a great time singing and screaming on top of our lungs even Vic started singing.

When we got there it was an empty field and the police said," Ok try to find stuff that we could use to find them and we got information from the gas station there was a white station wagon there at midnight of Friday night,"

Savannah, Austin, and I started looking together we found nothing but trash I mean it could be a dumpster that's how much trash was there was.

"I can't find anything have you two found anything?" I asked

"I found this IPod!" Savannah said

Austin looked at the IPod and said," No way this is Megan's IPod, great job Savannah!" he was so excited he hugged her and started spinning her around.

"Austin I think she had enough," I said

He quickly stopped and said," Sorry I think I got a little too excited,"

"It's okay at least you didn't drop me," she said smiling

We looked a little bit more and we found Gabriel's backpack.

"Looks like whoever did this threw their stuff away so nobody could find them," The police officer said I was thinking who would do this to teens? They never did something to deserve this


	6. Megan's POV 6

**Megan's POV**

He slowly took off his mask and there he was my dad.

"Dad, I thought you were dead," I said in shock

"No I was never dead, I faked it so I could get away with it and after eight years on the run I think I did," he said

"That's impossible your remains were in the basement!" I yelled

He slapped me and said," Those remains were my best friend Gus!"

"What really happened that night?" I asked

"I gave Jake medication that made his chest swell up I tricked him by telling him that it was pain killers by it takes a while to take affect so I locked them in the basement to watch Jake die in a painful slow process, when I got out of the shower I saw that the basement was on fire so I packed up my stuff and my friend Gus was at the door he told me something was wrong with the basement so we showed me what was wrong and I pushed him in there and left the house," he said

"You bitch so it was not only Jake you killed at night you also killed Gus!" I yelled

"Ok its time for your punishment!" he yelled he untied me and carried me out of the shed I was screaming and kicking him.

We got to another shed about two miles away from the shed he put me down and locked the door.

"Okay honey do you see that rope that is tide around the fan?" he asked me

"Yes, what are you going to do hang me?" I asked

"No I'm going to take your hands and put them in the hole then let you go," he said and took my hands I was hanging by my hands

He grabbed a paddle from across the room and he said," This is what happens when you talk back to me,"

He started hitting me with it and when I kicked him he punch me in the face.

"Let me go you bitch!" I yelled

Ten minutes later he stopped and took me down at this point I was getting dizzy so I didn't fully get what was going on.

He laid me down he took my legs and spread them apart he started touching my private area I was fully awake now and was aware what was going on I started to scream.

I really hate to admit what really happen he started fingering me and that's when I started to freak out I didn't want to move because I didn't want to damage something in that part of the body.

When it was over I got carried back over there and I passed out.

When I woke up my hands were tied back up and everyone was staring at me.

"Hey everyone what happen?" I asked

"You were tormented by him are you okay?" Eddie asked

"Yeah I'm fine," I said

"What did he do to you when you came back your back was bleeding," James asked

"Well… Um you see… Uh," I tried to get the words out but I was to embarrass

"He fingered you didn't he?" Suzy said

I blushed and said," Yes he did that,"

"Well right now he has Gabriel," Suzy said

"Oh shit what did he do?" I asked

"He got mad at your dad for taking you away and beating you up," Angela said

"Which cause us tonight's dinner," Suzy said

"Well we don't blame him because if you were my girlfriend I think I would react the same way," James said

"Oh shut up you blamed me every time we all got punish," Suzy yelled

"Ok Suzy calm your tits," Eddie said while looking at her boobs

"Stop looking at my boobs you pervert!" she yelled

"Like you never look at my penis!" Eddie yelled

"I'm not interested looking at your penis," she yelled

"Ok guys chill she is right you do look at her boobs Eddie," James said

"Do you guys get into fights often?" I asked

"Yes, but it's just these two that get into the most fights out of the three of us," James said

"Oh I see anyway how many times have you guys tried to escape?" I asked

"Well I tried once, Suzy about fifteen, and Eddie four," James said

"Well we are not going to be stuck here forever I promise," Angela said I started to think how is this girl always so positive like its really starting to get me concern because we are stuck here for I don't know how long.

"Well Angela we all know that we will get out of here sooner or later, but right now there is no hope," Suzy said

"Well we only been here only one night Angela we really don't know when we are getting out of here," I said

We were silence for a little while then passed out my dad or should I say the monster come back with passed out Gabriel.

He tied him back up, turned off the lights and left us.

"That is it we are all going to come up with a plan to leave this living nightmare," I said

**Well I hoped you guys enjoy these two chapters it 2 am where I'm at so I better get some sleep!**

**Please review and Favorite it means the world to me :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL:)**


	7. Ally's POV 7

**Hey everyone I hope you had a great week and here is the new chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

We looked some more then the police said," Ok everyone we are going to look at another area,"

"Were are we going?" Savannah asked

"To another part of town to eat dinner and we are coming back," they said

"Ok any good places around town?" Savannah asked

"Well maybe we could go to Spaghetti house," Austin said

That sound good I hope everyone agrees I thought

"Yeah I like that idea," everyone said

"Wait what about Blackstar we can't leave her in the car alone," Savannah said

They were silence for a little bit and I said," We can check into the hotel and she will be safe there,"

"Ok!" Savannah said with a smile I swear that teen has a brighter smile then anyone I know

Everyone drove to the hotel as we were heading over there I saw Savannah doing her homework and I asked," What kind of homework are you working on?"

"English I got most of my homework done yesterday," she said with a smile

I took a look at her homework and I said," Wow you are really smart I remember doing this in high school and most of my class failed this subject,"

"She is really smart she is one of the top twenty in her senior class," Vic said

"Wow Savannah that is really good I don't know a lot of people that could do that," I said

"I really don't like to brag about it, but thank you," she said while writing something down

When we got to the hotel she was done with her homework we checked in and I was sharing a room with Savannah.

"C'mon Savannah I promise Black Star is going to be okay," I said

"With if she gets scared in that cage?" Savannah asked

"Well I bet she will fall asleep," I said

"Yeah I guess you are right I think we should get going to Spaghetti house," she said

We left the room we meet Vic in the lobby and he asked," Did Savannah agree to leave Blackstar?"

"Yes it took a while, but she agreed," I said

"She loves that cat in fact that is her only friend," he said

"Poor thing," I said

We drove there and I asked," So what is your favorite subject?"

"Well I'm taking college classes so there are so many like English and Science are my favorite subjects," she said

I was going to say something, but she asked," What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a fifth grade teacher," I said

"Wow that must be so cool!" she said

"It can be a pain in the butt, but it's nice to teach kids," I said

"That's what I want to do, do you have children?" she asked

"Yes I have a baby son named Jake," I said

"Aww maybe one day I could meet him," she said

When we got to the restaurant we started talking about what we are going to do to find them.

"I was thinking tomorrow we should go to other places to see if we can find their stuff," Mr. Williams said

"I was thinking we should go back to that field because that were we found some of their stuff," Mrs. Dennis said

"Yes we should go back," Savannah said

"It won't make since that a person that took our children just to dump their stuff in a middle of a nowhere," Mrs. Williams said

"Well maybe he or she thought nobody will come here to find them," Savannah said

"Wow Savannah you are right he tried to find the farthest place to hide them that he forgot that they had stuff and just threw it out the window," Ally said

"Well if he had threw stuff out the window maybe he threw it out in different places," Austin said

"Yeah maybe you are right in my opinion we should keep looking," Vic said

We ordered our dinner and I asked," I think whoever took them was planning it because you usually get caught at this point,"

"Yeah that would make sense that only dumb move he made was throwing their stuff out the window," Mr. Williams said

"Do you think that when he soon realizes that we are after him he would take them farther away?" I asked

"I doubt that Ally the guy is probably too stupid to do anything," Austin said

"Good point I bet by tomorrow that we will find them and they will be safe and sound," I said

"Yeah Austin I don't think they will be gone for long," Savanah said

We went back to the hotel and I was watching Ouran highschool host club with her, I have to admit that show is funny. I wasn't a big fan of amine, but looks like Savannah changed my mind about that.

Around eleven o'clock I asked," Savannah are you tried?"

"No not really are you?" she asked

"No am not," I was lying it was a long day

I wanted to ask her a question so I asked," Savannah why don't you live with your parents?"

"My parents left me when I was six they dropped me off at my grandpa's house and said they will be back on Sunday, but they never came back," she said

"How about school do you like?" I asked

"No school and life sucks for me everyone hates me for some reason," she said with a smile that was about to break

"I don't believe they hate you, I think that they wish they were as smart and special as you," I said

"Do you want to know what they told me?" she asked

"Yes,"

"Andy Biersack will never want to see an ugly face and you should kill yourself," she said

I was shocked I have never heard such rude things well after our accident maybe we heard soon, but to her face was pretty mean.

"Savannah you are beautiful maybe one day you'll get to meet Andy Biersack," I said

Her smile brighten and said," Really?"

"Really!" I said

"Ok Ally I'm tried so I'm going to bed, Goodnight!"

"Night Savannah,"

I turned off the lights and went to bed before I fell asleep I thought I never seen such sad eyes before.

The next day we looked threw the field one more time Austin said," C'mon guys I think we are getting closer!"

"Austin its five in the afternoon, we have Jake, and we have to go to work tomorrow," I said

"So Trish and Dez can take care of him," he said

"Austin we tried, but we need to go back," I said

"She is my little sister," he said

"I know that's why we will not give up finding them," I said


	8. Megan's POV 8

**Megan's POV **

Gabriel woke up and I said," Hey babe are you ok?"

"Yeah, just don't ask what had happen in there," he said

"I'm just happy that he is not here right now," Suzy said

I was starting to think that Suzy was starting to trust us because she was more open to us then she was.

The monster walked through the door and said," I bought some food for you bitches,"

It was McDonalds trust me I'm not a big fan of it I said," How do I know that you didn't put any poison in it?"

He took it out of my hands and said," If you are not going to be grateful of this food you can starve,"

He threw it in my face and Gabriel said," What the hell all she asked if there was anything in it,"

He slapped Gabriel and James yelled," Damn it stop it you bitch,"

"That's it you are all going to the shed," he yelled

"Dumb ass we are already in a shed," Suzy said

"Hey watch your mouth little lady," he yelled

He tied our hands with a rope and pulled us two miles to the shed he yelled," Sit down!"

We all sat down and he got something from the box they were pills.

"What the hell is that?" I asked

"It's not painkillers be prepared for a long nap," he said

That's it today was going to be the night that I will lose my life because of this monster. He shoved them down our throats and we were passed out in a minute.

When I was asleep I dreamed about the good times like my first kiss, how I meet Gabriel, and the best of all feeling loved by my mom. Those dreams didn't last forever the last scene was my mom telling me she loved me.

I woke up and my legs were apart and tied to something heavy because I couldn't get them to close. I looked around the room and saw that Gabriel's hands were hanging by the ceiling and James was in a bathtub full of water and his hands tied to the handle.

The monster came in and said," Wake up you mother fuckers!"

They all woke up and the monster said," Okay I'm going to tell you what's going to happen I have a knife, paddle, and fingers guess who is going what,"

They looked around and saw me I said," Leave them alone you bastard!"  
"Ah looks like you are going first do you know what you are getting?" he asked

"Let me take a wild guess, fingers?" I asked

"Yes and here we going," he yelled

Serve pain went through my body I screamed and screamed Gabriel was yelling," Leave her alone!" James was just there and had a shock face on he looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't get the words out.

He stopped and he got the knife he went up to James he said," Hello James,"

"Hi Mr. Moon," he said in a shakily voice

"Can you do me a favor and lift one of your legs up?" he asked

He slowly did his facial expression broke my heart, he said," This is your punishment,"

He lightly put the knife on his thigh and pulled quickly James started screaming on the top of his lungs, he did it over and over again.

Soon after that James broke down and cried then the monster said," Give me your other leg!"

He did and the monster started cutting that one two Gabriel and I were screaming," Stop leave him alone!"

I couldn't take it anymore I yelled," Let it be me!"  
"Fine let me untie James are your next," he said in an evil voice

He quickly untied James yanked him out of the tub which was red, but I could care less.

He untied my legs and yanked me off the table then put James in the same position that I was in which was unbelievably weird.

He pushed me in the water and tied my hands on the handle he said," Smart move now you beautiful legs are going to have scars,"

He grabbed one of them and started doing the same thing I screamed in pain and he yelled," Ha you should have kept your mouth shut!"

"You are weak and stupid no wonder your mom didn't want you!" he screamed

I started yelling," Stop it! Stop it!"

He stopped and he said," I took it easy on you now it's your boyfriends turn,"

He grabbed the paddle and started slapping Gabriel's back he was screaming on the top of his lungs I couldn't help, but cry everyone was in pain because I just I had to ask that I don't even care if I died today if it could have kept everyone else alive.

When he was done with Gabriel we yelled," You are all going back to the other shed!"

He untied all of us and then got the rope and dragged us back to the shed.

When we got back he tied us back up and said," I'm going to get food,"

He closed the door and locked it.

"Oh shit James and Megan what the hell happen to your legs!" Eddie asked

"And why are you all wet?" Angela asked

"Angela do you realized how wrong that sounded," Suzy said

"Then don't think wrong," Angela said I have to admit I was thinking the same thing

The monster didn't tie us to the wall so I was getting kind of worried what Suzy going to do when he brings back food.

"Hey guys I have idea!" Suzy said

My heart sank and we all asked," What is it?"

"When the beast comes back I'm going to try to escape," she said

"Dude don't do it, you will end up getting punished or killed," James said

"I have to try save you guys if I don't survive it's been I long journey," Suzy said

About five minutes later the monster came back and Suzy went running out the Monster took out his gun and yelled," Goodnight Suzy!"

**Cliffhanger! Anyway I hope you enjoyed these chapters and didn't worry the next chapter will be up by next Friday because I have half day!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	9. Ally's POV 9

**Hey everyone :) I hope you guys had a great week :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

We said goodbye to everyone and we headed back home. We were completely quite on the way home.

I tried to start a conversion like hey Savannah was nice or we tried are best it didn't work.

When I got to Trish and Dez's house they asked," Did you find her?"

"No we found some of their stuff," I said

"Well that least you found some of their stuff," Dez said

Trish brought Jake outside and I said," Thank you so much Trish and Dez,"

"Anytime Ally," Trish said

I looked at my watch it was eight o'clock and I said," Aww it looks like its pass your bedtime,"

Jake was yawning and I said," Hey Austin are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have a test for them," he said

"A test? You are not doing this out of anger right?" I asked

He looked at me with his sad puppy eyes and I said," Let's get home and we will talk,"

As we were driving home I notice that there were Missing signs of Megan, her boyfriend, and her best friend.

When we got back I bathe Jake and put him to bed, I got into bed with Austin and I said," You know you shouldn't lose hope at the beginning,"

"Well c'mon Ally we could have found her in a blink of an eye," Austin said

"Austin whoever took them is not stupid, he probably took them out of the state to find them,"

"Don't say that! Just say anything that will make me feel like hope is still there because right now it's not!" Austin yelled

"Austin I'm not god! There is fucking hope Austin there are you happy now I admitted it there is hope!" I yelled

"Yes happy as a little kid on Christmas!" he yelled

Jake started crying and I yelled," Thanks a lot Austin you have the bed to yourself tonight!"

"Good because you just really pissed me off!" he yelled

I ran to Jake's bedroom and I carried him then said," I'm sorry honey mommy and daddy are going to be mad at each other for a while,"

I looked into his eyes he had Jake's blue eye's I said," Oh Jake if you were only here maybe you could help us,"  
I went outside and looked at the stars I said," Look Jake your uncle is up there in heaven,"

He pointed at the dark sky and I said," What is it Jake?"

One of the stars were shining so bright in the sky and I said," Jake?"

We went back inside I put Jake to sleep and spent the night on the Couch. The next day Austin and I didn't even look at each I took Jake to daycare and I went to work.

"Hey Mrs. Moon I saw you on the news!" Brian said

"Really what was I doing?" I asked I wasn't stupid they filmed us looking for their stuff in the field we were in

"You were looking for three teenagers that went missing on Friday night!" Brian said

I looked at him with a sad look and Pauline asked," Mrs. Moon are you okay?"

"Well everyone please sit down," I said

They all obeyed and I said," Raise your had if you saw me on the news,"

They all rose their hands and I said," Okay the reason why I was looking in the fields is because Austin's sister, her boyfriend, and her best friend went missing on Friday night coming home from the mall,"

They all looked shocked and Briana asked," Could it have been the some guy?"

"No, he committed suicide eight years ago," I said

"Can we help in any way?" Shion asked

"You can volunteer to help, but the town is three hours away from here I don't think your parents will want to drive you all the way there and back," I said

"Maybe we can ask the bus driver to take us!" Dillan said

"Well I don't know about that," I said

"C'mon let's go on an adventure and you are the best teacher we ever had and we want to help you," Bella said

"Aww, ok I will ask and we have a lot of work to do so take out your notebooks," I said

"Ugh," they all said

During recess I was talking to the principle I told her everything and she said," Ok they can go back they have to be back on Saturday night and the parents have to bring money,"

As we were walking we saw Dillan and Pauline kissing I said," It must be nice falling in love at that age,"

"Like they even know what love is," she said

"Well I would have like to have a boyfriend at that age," I said

Then a bunch of kids come out of nowhere and started screaming," EW!"

"Well it looks like I have some business to take care of," I said while yelling," Hey leave them alone!"


	10. Megan's POV 10

"Goodnight Suzy!" he pulled out his gun

We all yelled," No!"

He shot the gun three times then we were screaming we all ran out of the shed and we found Suzy dying on the floor.

I took her in my arms and I yelled," Suzy are you still with us!?"

"You don't have to scream oh man I got really hurt," she said

"I know Suzy you got shot three times in the back," James said

She started puking up blood and Eddie asked," How long do you think she has?"

"Maybe about two minutes," I said

She tried so hard to breath I said," Shh Suzy look at the stars,"

She looked at the stars at the starts and smiled I said," Yes you are going to be up there in a minute,"

"Just look up there and before you know it your up there," Eddie said

Before we knew it she was gone and never coming back, I cried so hard we all did all the monster did was look at us.

He went back to the shed and I said," We have to get out of here,"

He come back with trash bags and he said," You guys are going to out that body in this trash bag and if you don't obey you will be punished so bad you are going to wish that you were buried alive,"

"Can she have her clothes on," Eddie said

The monster looked at him and I said," C'mon the girl is dead I think she will like it if she had clothes on,"

"Fine I will get the clothes she had when she arrived," he said

He walked towards the shed were he torments us and took her hand I said," Oh Suzy you were so young,"

He come back with her underwear, bra, a black shirt and black pants and with some make up.

We all got her dressed and I put make up on her and did her nails, and put the jewelry I had on her.

We covered her with the blankets that he gave us and I asked him," Were do you want us to put her body?"

"In the swap," he said

"But that's where we go to the restroom," Eddie said

"I don't care that's where I want the body!" he yelled

"How about we cremate the body?" Gabriel asked

We all looked at him and he said," Well it's better than the swamp,"

"Fine, but I have to buy matches and gasoline," he said

"Ok, let's bring the body inside the shed," Angela said

We got into the shed and he locked it.

We put the body in the center of the shed I asked," Should we say some words?"

Nobody said anything because we were all in shock, the monster came back and said," Bring the body outside"

We carried her out pf the shed and the monster had started a huge fire and I said," Rest in peace Suzy,"

We tossed her in the fire and the fire got bigger the monster got in the station wagon and drove away.

We sat around the fire and Eddie said," She was the best girlfriend ever,"

"Wait you guys were going out?" Angela asked

"No, but she was my friend," Eddie said

"Yeah I will never forget the fights you guys got into," James said

"Yeah even know I didn't know her I still she was cool," Gabriel said

"She was always miss under stood I'm glad you said that," James said

"Wait were there others with you guys?" I asked

"Yes their names were April, Nat, and Matt," Eddie said

"Who were they who they come with?" Angela said

"Nat and Matt came with Suzy they were all thirteen," James said

"April was my sister she got shot by that son of a bitch," Eddie said

"Nat and Matt died in the torment room," James said

"How all he does his finger you, cuts you, and hits you," Angela said

"Well Nat drowned in the bathtub and Matt was pinned down on the table were you get fingered and he got stabbed in the chest and there decaying bodies are back in a river in Savannah Georgia," James said

"My sister was buried alive the monster shot her leg and buried her in a field in Miami," Eddie said

The monster came back put out the fire and yelled," Get back in the shed!"

We all got up and got in the shed he said," We are moving tomorrow!"

"Where?" I asked

"Somewhere that people will never find you!" he screamed and turned off the lights slammed the door

"Wow I wonder where he is going to take us," Gabriel said

James started to cry I went up and hugged him and he said," There is no hope for us,"

I rubbed his bare back and I said," Don't say that I promise will make it up alive,"

**I hoped you enjoyed these chapter's see you all next week, I'm sorry they are short I been up studying all week and I feel asleep yesterday and I had Saturday school. I promise the next chapters will be longer :)**

**If you have a question or idea please PM I promise I will reply back :) **

**LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	11. Ally's POV 11

**Hey everyone hope you guys had a great week here are the next two chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

"C'mon kids lets go inside!" I said

Pauline, Dillan, Shion, Bella, Briana, and Brian were going to help us find Megan and her friends. They had to pay one hundred twenty dollars to go, but they were willing to help Austin and I.

Speaking of Austin we did make up, but all he did this week was stand by the phone wanting for information sadly nothing ever came up.

We went back into the classroom and Shion asked," Mrs. Moon when is the bus going to get here?"

"I don't really know when the bus is going to get here," I said

"Where is Austin?" Bella asked

"He is on his way to his mom's house," I said

"Oh so he is not staying at the hotel with us?" Dillan said

"No he is not," I said

We played some board games and around eight o'clock the bus came the good part about this that the bus was activity bus so it was a perfect size.

"Ok kids it is eight o'clock so we will get there at eleven o'clock," I asked

They put their duffle bags down and sat down. The bus took off and we were on our way I looked out the window and saw that it went from a city to a country side.

I looked at the back and saw that everyone feel asleep it looks like the game of tag we played wore them off.

I got a call from Austin and he said," Are you guys almost that the hotel?"

"No we are an hour away from the hotel where are you?" I asked

"At the house Savannah has been asking for you," he said

"Well tell her that I will see her tomorrow and to get a good night sleep for tomorrow," I said

"Ok I will tell her that, are you kids ready to help?" he asked

"Yeah they are my best and well behaved students I think they will do just fine," I said

"Ok Ally see you later," he said

"Ok goodnight babe," I said

I hung up the phone and said," This is going to be one hell of a trip,"

When we got to the hotel I got three rooms one for the boys, girls, and me I know what you are thinking that I'm crazy well I made them keep the door that connects with the rooms open.

They all got ready for bed and I said," Ok if you guys need anything please let me know,"

"Even when you are sleeping?" Bella asked

"Yes, because I'm in charge of you guys," I said

"Ok goodnight Mrs. Moon," they all said

"Goodnight kids lights off," I said

Then next day we woke up at eight and I said," Ok kids we are going to travel to that field that we think they were and now please go shower,"

It took an hour for everyone to get ready we went to the lobby to eat breakfast and Bella asked," So tonight will you be coming on the bus with us?"

"Maybe if something happens that I have to stay then you will be on the bus on your own, but if nothing happens then I will go home," I said

We ate our breakfast and Shion asked," Are we going to get hurt on this trip?"

"I doubt it the worst thing that could happen is that you scrape your knee or elbow," I said

After breakfast was over we went to the field the minute I got off that bus Savannah hugged me then she said," Ally I missed you!"

I hugged her back and I said," I missed you too!"

"You brought some of your students?" she asked

They all got off the bus and I said," Yes this is Dillan, Pauline, Shion, Brian, Briana, and Bella,"

"Hello everyone," she said with a smile

"Hello uh what's your name?" Dillan asked

"I'm Savannah," she said with a smile

"Everyone can I please have your attention," the police man said

We all crowed around he said," Today we are going to look at the opposite side of the field we heard that after we left that there was gun shots reported by some people six miles away, but they didn't find anything,"

My heart dropped when he said that they heard gun shots what if that was Megan or her friends?

"Let's start looking!" they said

We walked six miles to the area and Pauline said," Is this were they were last seen?"

"No they just think they were here," I said

When we got to the area we started looking around as I was looking around I was talking to Savannah about school and life. She was getting along with my students they seemed to like her a lot which was good so there was less problems.

Then Shion suggested that we should look that the other part of the field I asked the police officer if that was ok he said," Sure just keep an eye them I really don't know that area really well,"

So I took my students and Savannah to that part of the field we notice that there were tire tracks and I said," I think this is someone's property guys I don't think we should be here,"

I notice that Dillan, Pauline, and Shion were looking at something I asked," Guys what are you looking at?"

They pointed and there was a shed I said," Well we shouldn't go in there,"

"Ally we should open the shed and if there is nothing we will close it and nobody will know that we were in there," Savannah said

I was being stupid and I said," Ok let's look in there,"

We opened the shed and we saw nothing important so we closed it and started walking two miles north and we ran into another shed.

Shion opened it and yelled," Oh shit!"


	12. Megan's POV 12

**Megan's POV**

"Wake up you bitches!" the monster yelled

We quickly got up and he said," Today I'm going to get you clean, dressed, and get in guys in disguised because we are moving to Texas and nobody can know who you are!"

We tied our hands in the rope and he pulled us into the other shed two miles away. When we got there we started with me he washed my body he started with the heels and started washing my hair it was quite strange to know that someone died in this bathtub, but the good news was that all that dried blood was off me and I felt somewhat clean. After he washed my hair he went to the other side of the room and got hair dye he said," You have five choices blue, blonde, brown, dark blonde, or white,"

"I don't want to dye me hair," I said the reason why is because I got blessed with Jake's hair which was black

"Fine then you will get blonde!" he yelled

He pulled my hair and started putting those chemicals in my hair he got me out of the bathtub and put a towel around my neck then he said," Don't touch your hair or I will punch you in the face!"

He got Angela and washed her she went with blue hair.

Then James went he refused to get in the bathtub so he got the paddle and slapped him until he got in the tub when he got in there he didn't stay still so the monster tied his hands on the handle. He washed him and he gave him white highlight.

Then Gabriel went and his hair went from brown to dark blonde.

Then Eddie his hair went from blonde hair to brown hair.

He washed my hair a little bit then dried it I looked in the mirror he had and saw that it didn't look like me he grabbed me and put these color contacts in then he put clothes on me.

I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked completely different he said," Your name is now Beth,"

"Oh so now we have to change our name," I said with sarcasm

"Watch your mouth!" he yelled

He got everyone dressed let me tell you the new names Gabriel's name is John, James name is Frank, Angela name is Gabby, and Eddie's name is Andrew.

"Before we leave I have to put Suzy's remain in here because I think the police will go looking around here," he said

Oh like they are looking it's barely Monday I thought

He came back and spilled all of Suzy remains on the floor he yelled," Let's go now!"

We left the room and walked to the car we drove away from there I didn't want to look back even though I was there for only two days those day were so horrible that I it made me sick to my stomach.

We were completely silence in the car none of us didn't even dare to make a peep or move we were so in shock that we couldn't move.

At some point the monster went into a gas station Gabriel said," We are now screwed,"

"No we are not I think if the police were looking for us I think there investigation just took a sharp turn, but they will fine us," Angela said

"Angela how can you saw that you just watched a thirteen year old die right on right of you," I said

"Well I still hope," she said

James started to look in pain and I asked," James what's wrong?"

"That bitch hurt my back so much I can't really move it I think it might be bleeding," he said

I took a quick look at his back and saw it was bleeding I said," When we get there I promise we will help clean it up,"

The monster got back in the car he threw the bag at us he yelled," Here your lunch bitches!"

There was five red Gatorades and a bunch of snacks he said," Get it on the seats you will get punished!"

After we finished our lunch I looked out the window and saw it was raining I thought the Angels are crying for us.

We drove for two days when we got there the shed was three times bigger than the one in Florida he stripped us down again and I yelled," What are you going to do with us?"

He laughed he said," Oh Beth the fun is just starting,"

**Well I hoped you enjoy these two chapters! It's 1:30 where I'm at so I better get to sleep :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	13. Ally's POV 13

**Hey everyone I know I usually update on Friday nights, but its spring break so here is the new two chapters I hope you enjoy :) Before I forget I want to give a shout out to Luckystarz910 for reviewing the three chapters :)**

**Enjoy!**

"What's wrong Shion?" Savannah asked

He just stood there Savannah walked in then she said," Ally I think you might want to see this,"

I told my students to stay outside with Shion I walked in I saw that they was bones on the floor I said," It's obvious that they were here,"

"Hey I think I found a light switch," Savannah said and the lights went on

I saw a bathtub that had dry blood in it, there was blood on the paddle, and there was a rope on the fan.

"Look Ally there is a bunch of hair dye boxes on the floor," Savannah said

"Yeah there is some color contacts on the floor," I said

My students came in and said," Mrs. Moon Shion fainted,"

I ran outside and I felt Shion's pulse he was alive I called everyone told what we have found and they said," Ok we will be there as soon as we can and we will call an ambulance to collect the remains and to make sure that Shion was ok,"

I sat down on the ground I took Shion's hand Savannah said," Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah I don't think he hit his head too hard what happen kids," I asked

"He was looking at the bones then he just fainted," Dillan said

I was praying to god that those bones weren't Megan's or her friends because that would crush not only her mom, Austin, or I it would crush Savannah and many people at her school.

They got here the ambulance did too they took the remains and Shion they said," He doesn't need to go to the hospital he will wake up in about ten to fifteen minutes,"

I took him in my arms Austin asked," How long until we get the results?"

"Maybe late tonight we should have the results," they said

They left I said," You guys have to look inside its obvious that they were here and they were tormented,"

"Hey guys what time is it?" I asked I couldn't look at my watch because Shion was still in my arms and to my surprise he was light.

"It's almost five," Pauline said

"Ok I think we should get going we will get pizza on the way home and you guys don't have to do your homework," I said

"Yay!" they all said

As we were waiting for the bus Shion woke up and I said," Hey Shion are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine how long was I passed out?" he asked

"About fifteen minutes," Dillan and Pauline said

The bus came back Savannah came up to me and said," Where are you going?"

"Honey I have to go I promise next time I will stay longer," I said with a smile

"Oh ok bye everyone see you all next weekend!" she said while waving

"Bye Savannah!" they all said we got on the bus and Briana said," She was nice,"

"Yeah she was, Mrs. Moon do you think that those remains were Megan's?" Bella asked

"Well I really don't want those remains to be anyone's," I said

I laid Shion on the seat and sat down Dillan said," Mrs. Moon what was in the room?"

"Well there was blood all over the place, there was hair dye, and color contacts boxes," I said

"That's really weird I think there might be a reason why there was hair dye and color contacts boxes all over the place," Pauline said

"Why is that Pauline?" I asked

"Because whoever has them probably has them in disguise, they were on national news right?" she asked

"Yes they were," I said

"Well since most of America knows he doesn't want them to know that they are the missing kids!" Pauline said

I looked at her and said," That's right that is why he was color contacts and hair dye Pauline you are a genius!"

We got pizza while we are eating Briana said," Mrs. Moon how long were in that basement?"

"Well I was stuck in that basement for a day and we escape through the window," I said

"Wow you had it better than Megan," she said

"You know what I just realized that I had it so much better than her she could be dead and they found us within twenty four hours," I said

"You were raped Mrs. Moon it can't get any worse than that I think both of you got it equally bad," Brian said

"Yeah I guess you are right there," I said

We got back to the school their parents were there and I said," Guys wake up your parents are here,"

They did and they got off the bus I talked to Shion's parents they said" Don't worry about it, let us know if we could help,"

"Oh thank you it means a lot," I said

I drove to Trish and Dez's house I was thinking I wonder if they found other things over there. When I arrived there they said," Hey Ally please come in,"

I walked in and they said," So what did you find this weekend?"

"We found remains that could have been one of the teens," I said

They were shocked Dez asked," So was that it?"

"No we found two sheds and one of them had a lot of blood in it," I said

"Oh my goodness do you think whoever is doing it is on the run?" Trish asked

"Yes one of my students thinks that because in the shed with blood it had hair dye and color contacts so it's obvious that they are one the run," I said

After a long conversion I took Jake and went home. While I was giving Jake a bath my phone started ringing I answered it, it was Austin.

"Ally those remains are not Megan's," he said

"Ok whose are they?" I asked

"It was a thirteen year old girl names Suzy Summer that went missing in Savannah Georgia," Austin said

"Wait those she wasn't with Megan, Gabriel, and Angela," I said

"Yes the police think that two boys are with them," he said

"Want so there are more parents looking for them?" I asked

"Yes and they are just as worried as us and we have good news," he said

"What is it?" I asked

"They know where the car is at," he said

"Really were?!" I said

"In Texas," he said


	14. Megan's POV 14

**Megan's POV**

**Two weeks later**

We were here for two weeks I lost a lot of weight, I had a lot bruises and cuts, and I was weak.

"Don't worry you will get used to it after a while," James said

"How can you get used to this, this is a living nightmare," Gabriel said

"The sad part is we will never wake up," I said

Angela just kept quiet and I said," Wow looks like she realized that there so no hope for us,"

"Well at this point I think they are looking for us," Angela said

"You need to be careful that you don't go crazy that's what happened to my sister," Eddie said

"Why would so go crazy?" I asked

"Remember James when she used to say there is hope," he asked

"Yes I remember then she went crazy and ran out," James said

"Oh stop it you guys I'm not going insane just take a chill pill!" she yelled

The monster came in and he said," I got you some food and I want to you to take this medication,"

"When can we take these contacts out?" I asked

"The contacts you have on they are made for you to sleep in them and I have to put some eye drops in them in an hour," he said

My eyes went from ocean blue to green I was happy about that because I got my dad's eyes. I looked at Gabriel his eyes went from green to baby blue even with contacts I could still see pain in his eyes.

We ate our breakfast and the monster said," I'm going to the other shed and when I come back breakfast will be over,"

He left the room and I said," I wonder why he is being so calm,"

"I don't know either maybe he knows he is going to get what he wants," James said

My heart dropped I know what James meant by that all of us were going to get punished for some reason and I didn't even know what we did this time.

I quickly finished eating and the monster come back he gave us each a pill he said," I want you to put this pill in your mouth and sallow it,"

"No I won't take it!" Angela said

He went up to her and shoved it down her throated I wasn't going to go through what she experimented so I just took it.

I started to feel dizzy and I said," What did I just take,"

"Don't worry about it," he said then I passed out

When I woke up I was in this white room I thought I was at an insane asylum, but the monster said," I know it's cleaner than the other one, but I want you to look around before you start freaking out,"

I looked around and I found myself in a chair with something in my mouth, James was in a bathtub with no water in it, Eddie was hanging by his hands on the ceiling fan, Angela had her legs open and was tied by a roped, and Gabriel was tied up to a chair.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" the monster screamed

They all woke up and he said," We are all going to play a game and it goes I'm going tortured someone if someone freaks out or starts screaming you will get it worse,"

"What's the game called?" James asked

"The quite game," he said

He went up to me and he said," You're first!" he went across the room and got a bucket of hot water he said," This water was heated up to the boiling point,"

He grabbed my feet and put them in there I started freaking out they burned so bad I tried to take them out, but the monster kept them in there. I looked around everyone wanted to scream, but I notice something their hands were tied up so they couldn't cover their mouth and it was really hard not to scream.

I stopped screaming then he let me go and took my feet out of the water and he threw it at me I put my feet down and they hurt so bad that I knew they were going to blister soon. He went up to James he said," You have been here the longest haven't you?"

"Yes I was here when Addy and Gabriela were here," James said

"What happen to them?" he asked

"I killed them," James said I was in shocked when he said that was he really like that?

"How James?" he asked

"I was screaming during the quite game," James said

"True you were and how did I kill Addy and Gabriela?" he said

"You hanged them right in front of me," he said

"Yes and you know I'm surprised you made it this far," he said

"Yes sir I am too," James said

"But one question James how did you kill Abby and Gabriela?" he asked

"I let you kill them while I watched," James said

"But can you help I put drugs in you," he asked

"I'm stronger than that and you are a monster," he screamed

"Lie!" the monster screamed and started hitting James with paddle on his thighs

To my surprise he didn't scream I guess that was part of the quite game, then he went to Angela he said," This is your first time in the torment room, right?"

"Yes sir it is," she said

"Look everyone she is polite! I'm going to take it easy on you," he said

He started fingering her and she started to scream and the monster yelled," We have a loser!"

He untied James and Eddie he yelled," You three you are going to stay here with me while I take these two idiots with me!"

He slapped the door and I knew we were screwed.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed these two chapters let me know if you have a request or question I don't bite! I also want to thank the people who have been reading this story it means a lot to me:) **

**Please Favorite and Review it really means a lot to me and I should update on next Friday :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL:) **


	15. Ally's POV 15

**Hey everyone I hoped you guys had a great week I have two new chapters that I have been planning all week!**

**ENJOY!**

**Ally's POV**

We were on our way to Gunbarrel, Texas we took two weeks to plan what we were going to do I know it sounds wrong to do that, but my students needed a break and Austin went looking during the weekend.

I was driving my students over there it was the beginning of spring break and they really wanted to come to help with find Megan and her friends.

"Mrs. Moon when are we going to be there?" Brian asked

We were on the road for two days because we were coming from Florida and we were driving for ten hours, don't worry we stopped at some places to use the restroom and to eat.

"We should be there in an hour I know you guys are getting restless," I said

"No we are not we are listening to our music," Shion said

"It has no bad words right?" I asked

"No promises," Briana said

I looked at the clock and saw it was eight o'clock and I said," Hey guys it's pretty late are you sure you want to look in the field tonight?"

"Yes we are sure we could just look for an hour and start heading for the hotel," Bella said

"That's a great idea, I think we are almost there," I said

"Really I thought you said an hour," Dillan said

"Well maybe in forty five minutes we could be there," I said

After that the car got quite when we got there I notice that we were in a huge corn field and Briana said," Whoa I hope we don't get lost,"

Savannah once and again tackled me and said," I missed you so much Ally!"

"I missed you too Savannah!" I said

Austin came up to me and I asked," Did you guys find anything?"

"No we didn't, but we should kept looking," he said

I turned around and faced my students then I said," Ok guys you will be looking with Savannah I'm going to put some mosquito spray on you because there is a lot of bugs in that field and I don't want to hear any companying about mosquito bites,"

I got in the school van got the spray and sprayed all of them they did complain, but I told them its better then I mosquito bites.

Brian and Briana said," Mrs. Moon are you sure that you don't want us to come with you?"

"I'm sure thank you and be safe!" I said

**Brian's POV**

We left with Savannah she was cool so we didn't mind going with her she said," Look out for mice and you guys are awesome!"

As we were walking down that corn field Shion asked," Hey guys did we have homework?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you're going to study because your Asian!" Bella said

"Bella that is being racist!" I said

"Oh look who is talking the one who called me squinty eyes in the fourth grade!" Dillan said

"Hey I never met a Korean person before give me a break!" I yelled

"Guys chill all of you stop being racist," Savannah said

We continued to walk some more then Savannah said," Hey guys do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked

"It sounds like someone is following us," she said

I thought she was imagining it so I just said," Its okay I know its dark, but we will make it threw I promise,"

"Ok let's keep looking," Savannah said

Before long I started to feel like someone was watching us I asked," Hey guys do you feel like you are being followed or watched right now?"

"Ugh now you too?" Shion asked

"Fine let's just keep looking," I said

About five minutes later I started hearing someone running and I said," Guys watch out!"

Savannah got tackled by a man wearing a ski mask I yelled," Everyone let's get out of here now!" I pulled Briana and ran we stopped and watched from a distance.

"Brian I'm," she didn't finish her sentence because I covered her mouth with my hand.

Dillan tried to get the man off of Savannah then more men come, tackled them tied them up, and put tape over their mouths then pulled them away until we couldn't see them anymore.

I uncovered Briana's mouths I said," Let's find Mrs. Moon,"

We ran as fast as we could to her as we were running another man was running with us I said," Run faster Briana we have a follower!"

We sprinted so fast she even beat me! When we found Mrs. Moon she asked," Where is everyone one else?"

I caught my breath and I said," A man took Shion, Dillan, Pauline, Bella, and Savannah he pulled them deep in the woods,"

**Ally's POV**

"They are here," Austin said with relief

"Ok Brian and Briana go back to the car," I said

"But Mrs. Moon!" they said

"No buts go take a nap or something," I said

They started heading over to the van I said," Vic do you want to come with me?"

"Sure I won't let you go by yourself!" he said

He grabbed shovel and said," Let's go find those kids,"

He walked deeper in the corn field and Vic said," Savannah really likes you a lot she is going to be sad when this is over,"

"Yeah I'm really happy that I meet her she is such a bright girl," I said

We until to walk into the woods something was telling me to go in there and my six sense was right we found a shed with the lights on then I said," Vic please give me the shove,"

He did and I busted open the door and I saw Megan, Gabriel, and the two missing boys they were all naked. They had bruises all over their faces and their body. Megan's private area had been badly hurt and she was on her period because she was sitting on a white towel that was turning red. They were all tied up. My students were also there tied up and crying.

"Megan!" I said I was so sad that she was badly hurt, but happy that they were all alive

"Ally watch out!" she yelled


	16. Megan's POV 16

**Megan's POV**

He took all of us back to the shed I said," I thought you wanted to beat the shit out of us,"

"You all of you are going to get hurt, but I have to move the shed first," he said

"Were are you moving it?" I asked

"Deep in the woods were the police or your parents won't find you," he said

He left the shed I said," Well we are going to die now,"

"No we are not we only get killed when we try to escape," Eddie said

"Well one of us is going to die today because that is the punishment when someone who is not quite during the quite game," James said

My heart dropped when he said that I said," Or we might get punish in a unusual painful way,"

"No he is right one of us is going to die tonight or be close to dying and trust me you rather die than be dying," Eddie said

I knew who was going to die tonight I didn't want to admitted, but I knew who was going to escape this and who is not going to make it.

About an hour later the monster came back and he said," Ok your punishment is rare and we won't do this every day or every month so I want you guys to shut your fucking mouths and take the pain!"

He tied our hands up and he said," You of you guys will die tonight if you don't you are going to wish that you did die!"

We walked to the shed it was deep in the woods and there was poison envy everywhere so I knew he was planning something terrible.

When we got to the shed he opened the door and there were four men they were scary looking. The monster said," Line up and face forwards that's who is going to punish you for your bad behavior!"

The man grabbed me and shoved a pill down my throat I yelled," What is this going to do to me?!"

He punch me in the face and yelled," It's going to make you pass out so we could have fun without you screaming or moving around,"

I started to get dizzy before I completely passed out I saw that Angela was fighting against the men who were going to attack her the last thing I saw the monster had a rope in his hand.

When I woke up there was blood all over the place it wasn't a lot like a pool it was little drops all over on the walls. I looked all over my body I had bruises, cuts, and bites on my nipples. I got up and looked in the mirror I saw that I hit my head on the corner of the table and I had a black eye. I also notice that my private area was hurt and I started my period no wonder I was having cramps.

When I turned around I saw that Angela was laying down on the table she was wearing a beautiful white dress, her makeup was nicely done, and she was wearing the flats she bought that night that the mall. Man when I think about it, it seems like that happen centuries ago when we were free from this bastard.

Then I notice something was wrong with Angela she wasn't moving. I quickly woke up Gabriel, James, and Eddie. They said," What happened?"

I looked at their bodies they had the same injuries as me, but they don't have a vagina so they got injured everywhere else besides their penis.

"Angela is not moving!" I said in tears

They looked at each Gabriel ran to Angela's lifeless body and he said," Oh my god! What the hell happen!?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" the monster screamed

We all looked at him he said," Angela wasn't quite during the quite game so she was the one who was killed that was her punishment I did it while you guys were still passed out so you wouldn't stop me!"

"She was my best friend, how dare you kill her!" I said in tears

He didn't say anything he said," You have five minutes until I cremate the body,"

He left the torment room and I said," Angela I'm so sorry it's all my fault!"

Gabriel was just on his knees crying James said," It's not your fault,"

I looked at his face he had a bruise on his face and he had a busted lip. I said," I know I just feel so terrible,"

I got on the floor with Gabriel I took his hand I said," I love you Gabriel,"

He looked in my eyes he said," I love you too,"

I hugged him so tight while he was sobbing about five minutes later we pulled apart we kissed on the lips we haven't kissed since we were kidnapped it felt good to be kissed by him.

The monster came back he said," I'm here for her,"

I kissed her on the head and said," Rest well Angela Marie Dennis I'll see you soon,"

We took her body and there she went gone in a blink of an eye the sad part was I never got to say goodbye.

**2 hours later**

It was dark outside and we were talking about how we were going to make it through. I tried to tell the monster that I was on my period and to at least give me underwear he gave me a towel and yelled," Sit on it," To my surprise the boys were acting mature about it.

The men came back and they said," That our parents were here with the police,"

The monster tied us up and he said," If you so much as make one tiny sound I will shot your brains out!"

He turned off the lights the men said," I think there is children out there coming this way what do you think I should do?"

"Kidnap them and bring them here we will take care of them," he said

My heart sank when he said that I really hoped he wasn't going to hurt them.

"You better not hurt those kids," I said he slapped me, but I didn't care anymore.

About five minutes later he brought back a bunch of ten year olds and a eighteen year old. He tied them up he said," Well she had help,"

The kids looked so scared I felt really bad for them.

The monster said," I have to take a piss be right back make sure those kids are quite,"

Then the Asian started screaming for help and the man shot him in the leg, he softly cried in pain.

Those fifth graders looked so shock one of them was shaking I said," Just chill you will be fine,"

"Do you want to be shot in the leg!?" a tall man yelled

"No thank you," I said

There was a huge bang at the door and opened the door it was Ally she said," Meagan!"

The monster was right there holding a shovel he lifted it up and I yelled," Ally watch out!"

**CLIFFHANGER! Anyway aren't you glad they are found or your bummed that they have a change of being captured? Anyway I hope you have a great week see you all next Friday!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE A SAFE NIGHT!**


	17. Ally's POV 17

**Hey everyone I hope you had a great week! Ready to find out what happens to when they are found?**

**Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

"Ally watch out!" Megan yelled

I turned around a man in ski mask hit me with a shovel on the back then Vic hit him with the shovel he had then the man pushed us in the shed then turned off the lights. He punch me in the face then he tied me up. He beat Vic with a Shovel and Savannah was screaming on the top of her lungs then a man come up too her and stabbed her in the leg, she screamed louder they broke her arms and then they beat her up. When I saw her face she had a black eye and her nose was bleeding. I wanted to scream, but I was in shock.

When the lights where back on my students looked terrified Shion was shot in the leg and looked in pain. Then the man said," Well, looks like someone came to try save you Megan,"

"If you hurt her I serve to god I'm going to scream," she said he came up to her and slapped her he said," You are all mine I could do whatever I want with you guys,"

"Who are you!" I yelled

He took off his ski mask and I saw Mr. Moon the man who did these horrible things to us.

"Mr. Moon?!" I said how the hell is he still alive? I thought

"Yes, Mrs. Moon I am Michael Moon the man who raped, beat you up, and killed your best friend," he yelled

"How the hell are you alive you burned in the basement eight years ago!" I yelled

"He burned Gus he not only murdered Jake he also murdered Gus!" Megan yelled

A tall white man walked up to Megan had a needle in his hand grabbed her arm she fought and screamed.

Another man held her down and they injected her with something, she immediately passed out I yelled," What did you do to her!?"

"She is on a drug that makes you sleep for two to three hours," he said with an evil smile

"Boy you deserve a treat how about you go deep in the woods and have fun," he said they were about to take her body out then he said," Wait there is police out there you guys can do it later I'm not losing one of my helpers,"

They dropped her and they said," What should we do now?"

"Well I have a shed full of guns so maybe that will kept them quite," he said

"So do you want us to get the guns still?" they asked

He got in my face and said," I don't know are you going to behave?"

I spit in his face he yelled," Get the fucking guns now!"

Four men left and Mr. Moon did too there was a man in the corner with a knife he said," You guys make one little sound you are going to get it, if I were you I would get some things off your chest because there is a chance you all will not see morning,"

"Savannah if I don't make it out of this I want you to know one thing," Vic said weakly

"What is it Grandpa?" Savannah said while sniffling

"Your parents don't leave you they were killed in a car accident coming back to get you, they were never embarrassed about you I didn't want to tell you because you looked so happy with grandma," he said

"Wait grandma knew?" she asked

"Yes she did she was going to tell you before see died, but she was so sick," Vic said then he passed out

"Pauline if we don't make it out of this I wanted you to know that I will never stop loving you," Dillan said in tears

"Dillan are you crying?" Pauline said

"Yes because I'm afraid I'm never going to see you again," Dillan said

"Dillan you will always be in my heart and if we do die we will meet in heaven," Pauline said in tears

"I LOVE YOU PAULINE!" Dillan screamed on the top of his lungs

"I LOVE YOU TOO DILLAN I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU!" Pauline said

The man in the corner came up to them and said," You are being way too loud," he stabbed them both in the foot and left the knife there

They softly cried in pain it broke my heart that this was all my fault.

"Shion I have a confession to make I like you," Bella said

"I like you too," Shion said I think he was going into shock because that's all he could get out of his mouth

**Brian's POV**

"Briana we can't just sit here and listen to sleeping with the sirens knowing that Savannah, our classmates, and possibly Mrs. Moon are with the psychopath," I said

"What else can we do Brian she told us to stay here and that's what we are going to do," Briana said while reading a fruits basket manga

"Hey Austin has left already right?" I asked

"No, they took the police car to look at the west side of the field which doesn't make sense because that man took them to them to the east side of the field," Briana said

"Austin had a pistol in his truck right?" I said

"Don't tell me that you are going to get the gun," Briana said

"We have to save our classmates Briana then we are going to have to explain to the class why four kids and the teacher will never come back," I said

"Fine you have a point let's get the gun and go find them," she said

We got out of the car went to Austin truck and got the pistol out then started heading over to the shed.

"Brian you are crazy," Briana said

"You just realized that," I said

**Ally's POV**

They came back to the shed he said," While looks like some people got discipline," there was blood on the floor and I think he was trying to piss me off.

"Well on the way back we decided that we were going to kill all of you tonight and we are going to wake up Megan so she could die in pain," he said

One of the men kicked Megan in the ribs really hard then she woke up and she started coughing.

The men got their guns ready to shot us then he asked," Any last words,"

"You are a bastard," I yelled

He laughed I closed my eyes then I heard I heard six guns shots I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't shot. Mr. Moon feel right in front of me then I saw Brian holding a pistol and Briana calling someone.

"Brian?" I said

"I wasn't going to be real popular if I let the teacher die," he said

"Where did you get the gun?" I asked

"Stole it from Austin truck," he said with a smile

"I'm so happy that I'm not even mad at you for stealing that!" I said

"The ambulance is our there way over here and the police should be here any minute," Briana said

The police showed up they untied everyone the minute I got untied I hugged Brian and Briana I said," You guys saved our lives,"

Brian killed all the men who were going to kill us so Mr. Moon was dead for real this time. Three ambulances came Vic and Savannah were passed out, also Dillan and Pauline, and Bella was in shock I didn't realized that they had stabbed her in the arm and Shion he was passed out,"

Megan, Gabriel and the two other boys were so bad they had to take the helicopter Megan's Mom and Gabriel's parents went, and Angela's parents left crying I guessed the bastard kill her.

I was in the ambulance with Shion and Bella I asked the paramedics," Are they going to be ok?"

"Yes the boy isn't going to lose his leg the bone is probably broken and the muscle is damage," They said

"How about the girl?" I asked

They looked at the girls they said," Shit she is going into shock,"

He took the knife out of her she started shaking when they got to the hospital they rushed everyone in the ER. Oh if you are wondering what happen to Brian and Briana they went with Austin and they were going to meet us here.

I called everyone's parents and they weren't too happy I cried when I was on the phone with them they were going to start heading over there.

When Austin came they got ice cream and I said," Are you guys ok you don't need a doctor to see you?"

"No Mrs. Moon we are fine," Brian said

"We have good news Ally," Austin said

"What is it Austin?" I asked

"The bastard own a makeup company and they agreed to pay for these kids medical bills," Austin said

"Thank god!" I said

Austin took the kids to the hotel to get some sleep about an hour later they told me that Savannah broken her arm and leg and Vic's back was broken.

They let me see her and her left arm was in a cast and her right leg was also in a cast she was peacefully sleeping I took her hand and I said," I'm so sorry,"

I went to go check on Pauline and Dillan they were in hospital gowns they didn't have a cast because the doctor said it missed the bone, but they will be in stiches and in crutches. I kissed both of them of the head.

I went to go check on Bella and Shion Bella had a banged wrapped around her arm, the doctor told me that Shion was in surgery to get the bullet out.

I checked on Vic too they said he will never be able to walk again.

When I was walking back to Savannah's room I laid down on the bed and I said," Man this is all my fault,"


	18. Megan POV 18

**Megan's POV**

We were on the helicopter the parametric said," Hi sweetie my name is Kathryn and I will be taking care of you,"

I looked to my right and saw Gabriel a male parametric was taking care of him Eddie and James were taken cared of too.

"Were are we going?" I asked

"We going to Miami Florida's children's hospital," she said

I started coughing a lot then she asked," By any chance were you kicked in the ribs?"

"Yes I was," I said while coughing

She looked and said," You might have broken some ribs don't worry we will be at the hospital in about an hour,"

Then I started to become unresponsive Kathryn said," Shit I think she is going into shock,"

"Or the man put her on too many drugs," the other parametric said

I started screaming I yelled," Am I going to die!"

"Honey just relaxes its over you are not with that bastard anyone," she said

My mom took my hand she said," Megan you will be ok,"

When we got to the hospital they rushed me into the ER the doctors were all around me they were all saying she will be a lot just check her chest or she might be interlay bleeding.

They put this mask on me they told me to take show deep breaths and I did I feel asleep. When I woke up the next morning I was wearing a mask and I felt something warped around my chest I looked to my right and there was Gabriel sleeping peacefully.

My mom was asleep in a chair I tried to speak, but I couldn't I was just too tried. The nurse came in and said," Your awake already I'll get you some water,"

She left the room and my mom woke up she said," Megan baby are you alright?"

I nodded in response I was so confused were I was at I was convinced that I died and went to heaven hospital.

Gabriel woke up he just looked at me I think he was tried to so he went back to sleep. The nurse came in and took off the mask and gave me water. She explained that my ribs were broken, I was raped, and I was beaten.

My mom said," You know how Angela died right?"

"Yes she was hanged by that bastard," I said

"You know Eddie and James are here right?" she said

"Can I see them?" I asked

"Maybe later they can come in your room," she said

I notice that I was hooked up to an IV and also was Gabriel I said," Mom why am I hooked up to this?"

"Because you were really dehydrated so the doctors needed you to be on that," she said

The nurse came back and put the mask back on me then I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dark outside Gabriel, Eddie, and James were in the room playing a game. I took off the mask and said," Hey guys it's nice to see you all clean,"

"It's nice to see you are alive anyway do you want to play?" they asked

I was a bit drowsy so I said," No I will just read Otomen," to my surprise it was pretty good.

Later that night when James and Eddie went back to their room Gabriel and I were in the same bed and I said," I can't believe we survive that,"  
"Me too, I didn't think we were going to make it," Gabriel said

"Me either," I said

"Do you think Angela and Suzy are happy that we made it out alive?" Gabriel said

"I beat they are smiling from heaven," I said

"You know I love you," Gabriel said

"I love you too," I said

I kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips.

**I'm sorry this chapter is short, but the last two chapters are next week! :( Anyway how did you guys like these chapters?**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	19. Ally's POV 19

**Hey everyone how was everyone's week? Mine was stressful because I had to take the STAAR since I'm in 8****th**** grade I have to pass it in order to go 9****th**** grade. Well I wanted to tell you that this is the last two chapters :( I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ally's POV**

When I woke up I looked to my right I saw Savannah was still sleeping the doctors think she was hit in the head and that is why she was going to sleep for a long time.

I got up of bed I went to go check on Bella and Shion I was worried about how Shion was doing because he was in surgery the last time I checked on him.

I went into their room I saw that Shion was sleeping and Bella was in a chair holding his hand she was crying I asked," Bella why are you crying he is going to be okay,"

"No he just looks so peaceful I wonder what he is dreaming about," she said while wiping her tears away

"I would never guess that you had a crush on him," I said

I got a chair from and sat down with her she said," We knew each other for a long time he confessed his feelings to me, but we wanted to wait until sixth or seventh grade,"

"I think that is a good idea because then you guys have a good chance being with each other for a long time," I said

Shion woke up he said," Bella, Mrs. Moon were am I?"

"You and your classmates were in an accident with the bad man that had Megan and her friends you were shot in the leg Bella was stabbed in the arm," I said in a soft voice

"Oh that must explain why Bella and I are in hospital gowns," he said

"Does your leg hurt?" I asked

"Yes when I move it," he said

"The doctors said since you were shot in your thigh you will be in crutches until it heals," I said

"How long do you think it will take to heal?" Shion asked

"They think about two- three months," I said

"Well that's not bad," he said

I left their room to give them privacy and I went to Pauline and Dillan's room they were playing Mario chart Pauline said," Dillan I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Unless I kick your ass first!" he said and continued to play

"Hey guys how do you feel?" I asked

"Our foot hurts, but we are ok how is Megan?" Pauline asked

"Well I don't know, but I will call them when I go back to my room," I said

"Mrs. Moon where is Brian and Briana?" Dillan asked

"I think Austin took them to the lake," I said

"Oh when do you think our parents are coming?" they asked

"They should be here in two hours," I said

After having a conversion with them I left the room then I saw a very familiar person I remember he was in one of Savannah band pictures in her room for that one time I came over when Savannah was upset by some bullies.

I walked a little closer and saw that it was Andy Biersack and Ashely Purdy I have no idea where the rest of the band was.

I came up to them I asked," Excuse me I know this might sound weird, but are you Andy and Ashely?"

"Yes Ma'am we are," I was guessing it was Andy

"Hi I'm Ally Moon a teenage girl that saved three teens lives and was beaten at it are a big fan of you guys I was wondering if you wanted to say hi to her?" I asked

"Sure we are here saying hi to sick fans," I was guessing that one was Ashely said

I led them to her room I turned on the lights I said," The doctors think she was hit in the head so she might be passed out for a while,"

Andy went up to her and took her hand then she started walking up when she was fully awake she said," Andy and Ashley? Ally please tell me that I'm that I'm not imagining this,"  
"No you are not and you are awake," I said while smiling

She smiled and looked so happy she said," I knew one day I was going to meet you guys,"

She did ask where the rest of the bed where they told her that they were in the hospital, and they were coming any minute to see her.

The rest of the band came and told her that they were proud of her for saving those kids, which she kind of did because if that man didn't tackle her we would have never found them.

They stayed with her for a little while then left she said," Who knew that I was going to meet the black veil brides in a hospital,"

The parents came I explained everything what injuries they got and the bastard owned a makeup company so they agreed to pay for the hospital bills. They said that they weren't angry and they were proud of their children for helping find Megan and her friends.

The parents talked to the doctor and he said," They will be well enough to go home tomorrow in the morning,"

We spent one more night in the hospital and we left in the morning.

**One weeks later**

After spring break was over the whole class knew what had happen to Dillan, Pauline, Shion, Bella, Brian, and Briana.

They knew that Brian and Briana weren't hurt, but what they didn't know that Brian saved everyone's life. So finally everything went back to normal and today was the first day back at school from spring break.

"I want to give a shout out to Brian because he saved my life and Shion, Bella, Pauline, Dillan, and many more lives that were in danger that night," I said

He hugged me I said," Thanks too you we are still here,"

Then Shion, Bella, Pauline, Briana, and Dillan tried to hug him too.

Then Nathan started walking towards the fire alarm I said," Nathan what are you doing?"

"I wanted to do this all year!" he said then pulled the fire alarm

Then he ran outside and yelled," Fire! Fire! Fire!"

"This is going to be a long two months," I said and got everyone out the classroom

Nathan was suspended and when I got home I told Savannah what had happen and she laughed so hard.

Savannah was now living with us because Vic had to live in a nursing home and she had nowhere else to go. She loved Jake she sees him as her little brother she gave him a lot of love.

She also thought the kids that she is now going to school with were a lot nicer kids which I was happy about because I didn't have to worry about her getting bullied.

Later that night Austin said," Do you think this is going to happen again?"

"No I'm just happy that it's over," I asked

"I'm happy that Savannah lives with us?" he asked

"Yes I think she see us her parents," I said

"How is Megan?" I asked

"She went back to school and I heard that one of the kids moved in with her," I said

"That's good they could help each threw recovery remember when you moved in and I helped you?" I asked

"Yes I do I never got a chance to thank you," he said

"You don't have to thank you," I said

"But I want too thank you Ally I love you," he said and kissed me

"I love you too Austin and I love you," I hugged him and kissed him

"You think we should get to bed?" I asked

"Yes I'm tired," he said

I turned off the lights I said," Goodnight Austin,"

"Goodnight Ally are you happy that it's all over?" Austin asked

"Very," I said


	20. Megan's POV 20

**Megan's POV**

I feel asleep in Gabriel's arms the next morning I said," Morning Gabriel," I said while moving his hair out was his face

He smiled and said," Morning babe," he kissed me on the check

"We are still in the hospital are we?" I asked

"Yes we are," he said

"I think we should move these beds back," I said

"Yeah we should," he said

"There is just one problem," I said

"What is it?" he said

"We can't because we are both hooked up to machines," I said

"Let's just call the nurse she was the one who moved us," Gabriel said

The nurse came in and put our beds back where they were we thanked her she said," Anytime have fun love birds,"

"Do you know how long we are going to be here?" I asked

"About four more days," she said then left

"Wow I didn't except that it would be that long," I said

My mom came she said," Hi Megan and Gabriel,"

Then Gabriel's parents came in they hugged him and said," Sweetie I'm so happy that you are ok,"

"We have made a decision," my mom said

What were they talking about are they going to put us in a metal hospital because they are afraid that we are going to have flash backs? I thought

"We want Gabriel to live with you guys because we feel like you need each other to get through grief and you will have a lot of flashbacks so we want you go through that together," my mom said

"You guys just have to promise that you will not sleep with each other than we will be ok," Gabriel dad said

"We won't do that we are not old enough," I said

"You guys are almost sixteen years old," he said

"Ok we want to live with each other," we both said

"Okay we will go back to the house and get your stuff packed," his mom said

Al of them left the room and I said," Well it looks like we are roommates,"

Then Austin and Ally came in I said," Austin and Ally!"  
I hugged them both she said," I heard that you guys were looking for me the day we went missing,"

"Yeah we were we were so worried about you," Austin said he held me so tight

"It's nice to see that you guys have clothes on," Ally said and I started giggling also Gabriel did too

"We have a girl and a boy that want to meet you and the other people you were with," Ally said

"Oh who are they and I will call Eddie and James," I said

I got Eddie and James then brought them in I said," Who wants to meet us?"

She brought in a boy that had brown hair that covers his eyes and a girl that had long beautiful black hair girl I said," Are these the kids who saved our lives?"

"Yes," Ally said

I took my IV and walked up to them I said," Thank you so much,"

I hugged both of them I said," Hey how is Vic and Savannah doing?"

"Vic is going to a nursing home in our town and Savannah is going to live with us she has a broken arm and leg," she said

"Ouch they beat her that hard?" I said

"Yes, she is with Trish and Dez," she said

"Anyway we have to get these kids home," Ally said

Gabriel, James, and Eddie hugged all of them and thank them for saving their lives.

We started playing this game and then two ladies walked in and said," James!"

The other one yelled," Eddie!"

They hugged them both and James mom said," Baby boy I thought you were never coming back!"

Eddie's mom held on to him for a long time the she let go she said," I know about April and they found her body, but I'm just so happy that you are alive,"

She cried on to him and he said," I'm so sorry mom I promise I will never run away again!"

"Mom I love you," James said

"I love you too James," his mom said and hugged him

**Two weeks later**

We all went home well except Gabriel he lives with me now his parents were always on business trips so that was the other reason why he moved in with us.

Eddie and James went back home to their families we are still in good contact we made a deal that we will all get together in the summer.

Gabriel and I haven't gone back to school, but Gabriel's friends were telling us that everyone was really worried about us even the preps cried for us.

I looked in the mirror with no clothes on I lost about twenty pounds you could see my ribs I had scars all over my body and the wrapping around my chest the doctors said it would be on for two more weeks I looked so ugly.

What I didn't realized is that Gabriel just got out of the shower and he said," You are still beautiful,"

I hugged him I didn't care that he was only in a towel and I had nothing. We got dressed in our pajamas and we went to bed.

"It's okay shhhhh," I said

Gabriel was sobbing in my arms he just woke up from a nightmare I said," Its okay Gabriel I'm here,"

He eventually cried himself to sleep in my arms.

About a week later we had to go back to school while we were getting ready I said," I wonder how everyone is going to react when they realize we are back,"

"Yeah I'm starting to wonder how they are going to react when they see us," Gabriel said while putting on his shirt

On the way I asked," Mom are they still going to promote us?"

"Yes all you have to do is kept up with your grades and you will be fine," she said

When we got there we heard many people yelling," Hey Gabriel and Megan are back!"

A huge crowd got around us and they said," Thank god even we were looking for you guys!" or they were saying," Thank god you are alive Mrs. A would have been freaking out!"

When the bell rang they were asking us all these questions, but I only answered two of them. They asked about Angela I wanted to break down, but some of the girls said," Dude she is dead I told you last night you idiot!"

That lunch many girls invited me to sit with them I did and they were so nice and they didn't even mention what had happen to me and Gabriel or Angela. Gabriel even joined us and I never had so much fun at lunch

When we got to Mrs. A class she hugged me so tight she said," I prayed every night that you guys were alive and when I found out that you and Gabriel made it I cried,"

She sat me down and she began her class.

When I got to English class she told me that they started a journal and I could write whatever I wanted to write about.

I wrote Dear Ms. Atherton,

Before I was gone I didn't realize that I had it easy.

**Well that was the end of When Darkness Falls I really had fun writing this story I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, Favorite, or followed! It means a lot to me! **

**Anyway I wanted to make a YouTube video that was answering your questions so if you have any questions please let me know I really want to make this video! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for reading!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS :)**


End file.
